Changing my fate
by Robin lover 123
Summary: What if Young Justice had to kill to save the world? Universe even. A girl changes the teams lifes. A girl changes the lights life. Now there will be a war between good and evil. And Young Justicd will be warriors in this fight for life and death...
1. Life changes today

**This is my first OCC story about two girls who meet the amazing Young Justice. This is dedicated to little miss banana head. This is our story and I hope you all enjoy.**

_I would go anywhere with my best friend._

_Even if there's consequences. _

_As long as we have an epic time together._

_Because one day we might not be there for one another_

_might as well make it count._

* * *

Hello I'm Daciana Stone. Yeah I know my name might be weird but It's Romanian. I get called Dee for my nickname. I'm 13 and I have to say I'm short for my age. I have mid way blond curly hair and my eyes are bright blue. Enough about me though I'm pretty sure you want to hear my story of how I changed mine and many others fates. It all started in England Birmingham to be exact. It all started out with me and my best friend walking home. Her name is Silvana Karova. She was my biggest mistake though. You will hear about that later because now was the end of school.

We had a short cut and we went though there everyday. It was a forest and I have to say I love being around nature it was my thing. Like Silvana we both loved animals. She had a Chamelian called Pascal he was adorable. Also did I mention that if you had a pet it was your familiar. We were connected to them so if they got hurt we would get hurt even if it was the other way round. It was quite painful to have and some people questioned it but I don't know what I would do with out my wolf. That's right my familiar is a wolf called Del.

November the 9th it was and today was the day my life changed. We were walking home and talking about our favorite TV show. Young Justice. I just loved it and so did she that was one of the many things we had in common. I heard a snap in the forest and I looked around my hands glowing. Oh yeah I also forgot to mention in this universe there were powers. I had this telepathy thing were I could do things with my mind and I could make people do what I say by just making them look in my eyes. Silvana well she can teleport and can control electricity. She is much more dangerous than me but I know how to make people fall to the ground in fear.

Nothing. I was safe that's when I saw something shiny on the floor. I had a feeling Silivana saw it too. I used my telepathy to levitate it up and that's when I saw two necklaces. They were beautiful. One was red and it looked like it was flowing on the inside. The other one was like looking into water. I brought it over to us. I gave the red one to Silivana because I knew that was her favorite color and I said,

"Silivana you have this one. It suits you well." She looked at me and smiled. Silivana hugged me and thanked me over and over. I only laughed at her. She turned around and asked for me to put it on her. Once I did it looked amazing on her. She did the same to me with the blue one. We both continued to walk home. Me and Silivana are practically sisters we ran away from the circus together because her parents were abusive and mine were...dead. We lived together wanting to be by each others sides until the end.

When we both got home we turned on the TV knowing what was on. The last episode of Young Justice series one. I didn't want it to end and I was upset that poor Roy was the mole. That was a shock to everyone. Once the episode ended I was pretty upset one because it had ended and that Zatanna and Robin got together. The boy wonder was my favorite character and lots of people knew that.

It was eight and tomorrow I had a test. Also I had 2 hours of gym tomorrow so I had better get my rest. I got ready for bed and said goodnight to Silivana. Little did I know my life was going to change.

*No ones POV*

It was about mid-night. Not one sound in there house. It was pitch-black in there household until suddenly. There were two lights in two different rooms. Daciana's and Silivana's rooms. One red light and one blue light. There was a bright flash and the two girls and there familiars were gone.

Silivana woke up to something on her face. She woke up to see Pascal on her face with a worried face. She looked around to see she was in a chamber. Alone. Wasn't she asleep at home in her warm bed not on the floor in some dirty place. Silivana noticed a door and ran to it. The silver haired girl began to bang on the door to have a black haired boy with a cat walk in. He said in an eerie voice,

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

"I might just ask you the same thing of who you are and how the hell did i get in here!" Klarion noticed that the girl wore the necklace of muerte. That means the girl is powerful or is going to turn out powerful. He thought to himself _what if I trick her into being on our side._ That's when he turned his charm on.

"I'm so sorry for being so rude let's start over. I'm Klarion." He held out his hand waiting for her to shake it. Hesitantly she did and spoke "I'm Silivana Karova of England." Well this was going to turn out fine for the bad guys if Klarion got his way.

Somewhere in a sunny place alarms were going off. A team of superheros were rushing around there cave hearing the alarm and looking for the threat. There on the floor unconscious was a blond girl. There was a cut on her arm she had obviously cut it on something in the room. The team stepped close to her cautiously only to have a wolf jump in front of her.

The wolf held her guard up around the teens. She whimpered as she stepped forward. Robin noticed a cut on the wolfs leg. Slowly Robin walked over to the girl on the ground. The new wolf growled and was about to leap on Robin. That's When Wolf rugby tackled the new wolf out the way and the boy in red and yellow quickly sedated it. They all noticed how the girls chest shot up and there was claw marks on her. The boy wonder rushed to her side and picked her up and started to walk down to the med bay.

One thought ran through the teen's heads. Who was she? The leagues walked in all suited up ready for a fight but they saw none of the team. Martian Man Hunter finally spoke

"There alive but in the med bay." They all rushed down there to see a sedated wolf and a girl with an oxygen mask on her.

"Who is she?" Batman asked. They all shrugged and that's when the adults saw here necklace. That was the necklace of vida. This needed an explanation.

**What do you think should I continue? Was it alright? Please review and I hope you liked it**

**-Robin lover 123**


	2. Meeting them

**Last time**

_One thought ran through the teen's heads. Who was she? The leagues walked in all suited up ready for a fight but they saw none of the team. Martian Man Hunter finally spoke_

_"There alive but in the med bay." They all rushed down there to see a sedated wolf and a girl with an oxygen mask on her._

_"Who is she?" Batman asked. They all shrugged and that's when the adults saw here necklace. That was the necklace of vida. This needed an explanation._

* * *

*Silivana's POV*

I followed Klarion around this huge building they were in it went by the name Cadmus. He strangely looked like Klarion from young justice but that was impossible. He didn't exist but anything could happen. She looked around as they walked why did her head hurt so much and where was Dee. Dee wouldn't of left her and all she could think about was how she got there. Where was she?

We finally got to a large meeting room but that's when I saw 3 people. That's when I realized they were Lex Luthor, Black Manta and Queen Bee. I gasped in shock and happiness. Klarion looked back a me but I saw something that I had never seen before. He looked happy for me and he looked like he wanted to tell me everything. I smiled back at him and I felt Pascal shacking on my shoulder.

"Klarion what is the meaning of this? Who is this?" Lex asked I was shacking with excitement it was really them. It only hit me when I realized they were the bad guys. I tried to stay calm but it was kind of hard with three of the best bad guys ever. Now I only needed to meet was the Joker then I have best the baddest people ever.

"Shut up Luthor. This is Silivana she's my plus one so be nice or I will cause lots of chaos for you." I felt myself blush and I didn't know why. He was sticking up for me I felt safe with him. I wanted to thank him but I knew it wasn't the time. That's when they all suddenly changed,

"I apologize for my rudeness... Silivana lets start again I'm Lex Luthor. Come have a seat my child and lets have some dinner." I nodded in reply I couldn't believe that the bad guys were not that mean. They all seemed to look at my neck before being nice to me I wonder why. Daciana found it and came it to me it was pretty much worthless. What was so good about it?

That's when they pulled out lots of food and everyone was talking and eating. I sat quietly and ate that's when Queen bee asked,

"Where on earth did you find that beautiful necklace Silivana. I mean come on you couldn't find something so beautiful out at Walmart or something."

I smiled and looked down before speaking,

"My best friend found it on the floor in the forest and gave it to me. She knew that red was my favorite color and so she gave it to me. She has a blue one." I looked up to see them all staring at me and I heard one of them whisper, "vida."

I shrugged it off and continued to eat and we all had a conversation. They were nice for the bad guys. Maybe I could trust them or help them find the right path.

*Normal POV*

Everyone was in the meeting room staring into space. That's when Batman walked in and stood up in front of the team.

"She is stable and will live. That was some blood she loss. I will put the wolf back into the wild tomorrow. for now make sure she's ok then we will go and talk about how she got into the cave." The team nodded and that's when Batman and the rest of the league left the cave. The minute they left there was screaming. The team all dashed down to the med bay to see the now frightened girl.

They all took note of how her blue eyes reminded them of the night sky. Her face was young and Robin couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. She saw them all and screamed more. The wolf jumped up and rushed in front of her.

"Ok ok ok. Calm down its ok. I'm Robin its ok we won't hurt you." She continued to scream any way. Megan listened to her mind and heard her screaming out the words Necklace off help now! Megan flew over and ripped it off her neck. Once she did the girl instantly calmed down.

She gasped out the words "Thank you so much." She looked up to see the team and squealed at the sight. They looked confused and that's when Zatanna said "You ok?" The girls wolf calmed down and sat down on the bed.

"Fine thanks. It just can't believe what I'm seeing. Your Young justice. It's been a dream of mine to meet all of you its just how did this happen?" Still confused Kaldur asked, "What's your name?" She looked down and finally said,

"I'm Daciana Stone. Your Kaldur aka Aqua lad. You are just amazing and very very beautiful. I mean um hi." Wally laughed and sat down on her bed,

"So Daciana who's the wolf and how do you know us?"

_Ginger boy I talk for myself. I am Del Daciana's Familiar. I protect her with my life and she protects me with her's. We are connected. As for knowing you we see you everyday. My mistress saw things that she didn't want to see unwanted things from that necklace._

Everyone was star struck the wolf talked and it had an attitude. Robin picked up the necklace and remembered something had taught him. This was the necklace of Vida it was dangerous and deadly. It wasn't supposed to touch humans or it would latch itself onto them and give them nightmares and it would drive them to madness.

"Well Daciana we have a few questions for you." She nodded quite worried they would interrogate her. This was going to be a long day.

**Hope you enjoyed it and here's a sneak peak for next time,**

"I'_m sorry but your going to die and we can't do anything about it." _

_Silivana picked up a knife and pointed it at the boy in front of her. "It's time to die."_


	3. Offers

**Ok so this is the next part because I'm not sure when I will upload next. I might not upload for a while maybe after Christmas but I will try. So please check out my other stories as well. There all to do with Young justice. I hope you enjoy!**

_Everyone wants to have happiness,no one_

_wants pain but you can't have _

_sunshine without a little_

_rain._

* * *

Daciana sat there so many thoughts running through her head. The team walked her to the meeting room and called Batman he was on his way over to the cave along with some other leagues. She didn't know weather to be frightened of her surroundings or so umm Whelmed. She watched how the team did things and what they were like. _Is it really them? Young justice?_ Daciana thought. That's when the zeta beams announced Batman, Flash, Superman and Martian Manhuters arrival.

"Batman this is Daciana Stone. She is ok with you questioning her but she is still in quite a shock from waking up here." Stated Aqualad being the good leader he was. Worry took over Daciana. Suddenly a lamp flew across the room and nearly hit Wally. Daciana collapsed onto her knee's and held her head in her hands. That's when loads of things started to fly around the room.

"Stop please! I don't want to hurt them! STOP!" Daciana cried. Her wolf howled and started to nudge the poor girl. Nobody knew this but when she got scared or worried her emotions got the best of her and she couldn't control her power. Conner, Megan and Artemis where destroying things that nearly hit them or someone else. Wally ran over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder and knelt down in front of her.

"It's ok no one is going to hurt you. Just calm down please." She looked up into his emerald green eyes. Things started to slow down and fall to the floor. No one had ever been able to stop her from panicking but Silivana. Wally smiled at the girl and helped her up. Daciana was trembling and breathing heavily. Megan flew over to her and pulled her into a hug telling her it was ok. After a while she stopped trembling and looked over to the adults.

"I'm so sorry-" Batman put his hand up signaling her to be quiet and she instantly stopped specking.

"No we are sorry for pressuring you. You have only just gotten out the medical wing and we scared you and you couldn't take it. Daciana if you would stay with the team for a few days before any thing else happens and before you leave." She nodded at him and that's when the adults left. Daciana could only think about what had just happened and what that necklace had said into her mind. "I'_m sorry but your going to die and we can't do anything about it." _It sent shivers down her spine. Her thoughts her interrupted by someone talking.

"Well that was fun. I think we all need to know more about you first." Robin said while giving her a warm smile. Zatanna watched this all and couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous. Her boyfriend had been since she got here been ignoring her and only setting his masked eyes on her. Daciana looked up to all of them and gave them a shy smile and said,

"I'm Daciana Stone as you know but where I'm from every descendant of one of the 8th kings only had powers. I'm one of them along with my best friend who isn't here. Hopefully she's home and safe. I have a familiar that I received when I was born. I have been told since I was a child that I am destined to become one of the leaders of the world but I have been scared to do it. I know lots about you guys because I'm not from here and you guys are umm. Never mind. I need help with trying to contain my powers and meeting you guys I might have a chance."

Robin smiled and walked over to her before saying "Well Miss Stone I believe we need a new member of this mad team. What do you say?"

* * *

Miles away there was a girl already training with her new friend. She was using knifes and swords ready to help them out. Words came out that she never thought she would say,

"When will I get to kill someone." Silivana asked the black haired boy. He smiled and walked over to her and lowered her weapons. "Well Silvana you need to make sure you don't get killed yourself on the battle field because anything could happen out there so," He was about to continue to speak when Silivana jumped up into the air and kicked him in the face. He was stunned and then Silivana sat on top on him. That's when Silivana picked up a knife and pointed it at the boy in front of her. "It's time to die."

There was clapping from the door way and they both looked over to see Lex standing there looking amused. Silivana's eyes were blood red but then they went back to normal. He looked at her necklace and saw it glowing a brighter red and it looked as it was absorbing the anger and it was putting it into its self.

"That was outstanding my dear girl. It would be great to have someone like you around to put Klarion in place."

She got up and helped up Klarion. Her mind had so many thoughts was that an invitation. Pascal wondered on her shoulders and kept making noises that only she could understand. _Don't do it please mistress. No no no! _She ignored him and continued to think of the offer then she asked,

"Is that an offer to join?" They both looked at her and Lex laughed. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Only if you want to join the Light. Be our guest you truly have talent and you are amazing at fighting. Why don't you join us?"

He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

**I'm mean so I'm leaving it there and I hope you enjoyed. There was some Wally and Daciana and Robin and Daciana moments there. I think I'm going to let you decide who she has a crush on. Also who likes the idea of Klarion being with Silivana. **

**Here's a sneak peak to next time.**

_Silivana spun around and came face to face Klarion for some reason he had been on her mind a lot._

_He asked nervously "Silivana?"_

_Daciana trained with the boy more she felt something in her heart to ask him something that she didn't know yet. _

**Please review or message me!**

**-Robin lover 123**


	4. Whoa did not see that coming

**Next bit to the story. Hope you enjoy and remember YJ Rocks!**

_Sometimes life_

_just seems like_

_chapters of_

_goodbyes._

* * *

*Daciana's POV*

"I don't know what to say." I gasped out it was hard to breath they. The Young justice team asked me to join them. Silivana so wouldn't believe this if I told her. Everyone was smiling at me including Conner. I watched as Zatanna messed with her hands and I saw envy in her eyes. No idea why but I feel I will find out later. I couldn't believe what I was doing but I felt myself nod. Today was the day I joined the Young Justice team. I watched Del jump up and down with excitement and I just smiled back at them. This was my new life.

"Follow us to the training room and we can see what your true powers are." The boy wonder said to my face I felt a ping of unhappiness. I couldn't control it and I knew it. They were going to get hurt I could feel it. I really didn't want something bad to happen to Young Justice. They wanted to help me and I still couldn't trust them even though I knew everything about them.

"What if I hurt you guys." I blurted out. They all turned to look at me and they they had concern written on there faces. I felt my body rise up back into worry. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Conner. He truly was beautiful and Megan was lucky to have him. I looked into his perfect blue eyes and he looked into mine. Everything around me seemed to freeze around me and I had to fight a blush rising on my cheek.

"Don't worry about us just focus on the task at hand." I nodded and I saw Megan hold his hand signaling for me to stop staring at him. It took all my efforts to stop looking at him and I managed to look away. I walked down the corridor with them and that's when we entered the training room. Kaldur said something to Robin and he nodded. Everyone exited the room and all that was left was me and him.

"So umm-" I was cut off by me throwing me onto the floor. I groaned in pain and he automatically said to me "Focus If that was an opponent you would be dead." He walked in front of me and helped me up. We weren't even in the room fully and he was throwing me about.

We both stepped in the training circle and he showed me a starting stance. I copied his actions and we trained for hours. I was so tired but it looked like he wasn't breaking a sweat. I trained with the boy more and I felt something in my heart to ask him something that I didn't know yet_. _I watched all his movements and still repeated them. We started to train with my powers and I felt my body stopping stress.

"So Daciana what's on your mind." I looked at him confused then I spoke, "Just how I manged to get the most amazing teacher ever." He smiled at me and I smiled back. This day was the best day ever.

* * *

*Silivana's POV*

I threw more daggers at the card board cut out of Superman. I trained more because now I was part of the Light. It happened so quick and I just couldn't help but say yes. Klarion asked and for some reason he had been on my mind a lot lately. I spun around to kill another target and I came face to face with him. The witch boy. He asked nervously "Silivana?"

I hummed in reply. He was in the way of my training. Him all together. Lex knew I was good for this team and now I was just getting distracted. He gripped my shoulders and I gasped in shock. I looked into his eyes and I had to say they were beautiful.

"Please get out of here. You are going to get hurt. I don't want that to happen." He looked at the floor and I shock my head at him. He must be crazy if he thought I was leaving. This was something big for me. I was in nobody's shadow now. Not my parents or Daciana's. He seemed shocked by my reply and he loosened the grip on my shoulders.

"Fine." He looked defeated by me and that's when he continued to talk. "I need you to meet someone. Lex's best assasian ever and she will help you train." My mood instantly lightened up this was it my way to prove my trust to Lex. I couldn't wait. I made him look at my face and I felt electricity crackle through my body.

"Well then what are we waiting for." He smiled at me and led me out the room to the main hall. Pascal was pacing on my shoulders still and was chirping in my ear. _Silivana we are in danger. Don't do it. RUN! _Once again I ignored him he was just trying to ruin this for me.

We entered the room and that's when I saw someone who looked exactly like Dee. I gasped in shock and ran to her. I was about to hug her then I saw differences between Dee and this new person. One there was no Del and two she had golden eyes not Atlantic blue.

"So you must be the girl everyone's talking about. Silivana am i right? Well you look shocked like you've seen a ghost." The figure said. My heart was pounding in my chest. She wasn't Dee and I had never seen someone look exactly alike. Unless... Dee had a twin. That was impossible all her family were dead from the accident.

"Well you worked it out. I'm Daciana's twin. I'm Rose Stone."

Well this was going to end out bad.

**Dun Dun DUNNN!**

**Yes plot twist much but I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Robin lover 123**


	5. Hurt

**Ok so this is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy. **

*Klarion's POV*

I watched as Silivana and Rose interacted. They were talking about someone. Umm what's there name Daciana. Weird name right but then I watched as Silivana's necklace's colour began to fade. That wasn't to happen unless she was happy or sad. What was wrong with her?

I walked over to them only to have Rose to push me out the way and pull me to the side away fromSilivana.

"What!?" I spat out at the blonde girl. She laughed at me and I started to get irritated . Her eyes were a beautiful blue but I watched as they turned gold. She had a smug look on her face it took all my power not to yell at her again. God she was so annoying.

"Klarion I think it is time to meet my sister. What do you say up for the challenge." I smiled at her. Ok maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought. Silivana watched us and smiled and I knew Rose must of twisted the truth a bit. Oh well.

*AN HOUR LATER*

I was causing Chaos trying to get some attention. I watched as Rose blasted cars with fire and Silivana was teleporting and blasted things with lightning. We were all laughing like mad people. I was having a great time.

That's when I heard a yell from behind me. Young justice had finally arrived.

"Klarion stand down along with your friends." I heard there leader Aqualad yell. I spun around to look at them and thats when I saw her. A blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes. I froze for a moment her beauty was outstanding.

Rose blasted a car them and I watched as Superboy smashed it.

"Well hello sister. It is a pleasure for you to finally meet me." Rose stated. The whole team turned to look at her. Rose looked like the girl but she had golden eyes. She was currently standing on top of a sideways smashed car her hair blown back. An explosion was behind her.

"Sister? I have a sister but all my family is..." The beauty stuttered out. That must be Daciana the girl I have heard so much about. A wolf was next to her side growling at us. I was taken aback when it spoke.

_You dare make my mistress feel those memories of her past. You make her feel hurt and pain inside her. You might look alike but you will never be her sister. Even if I have to take you from this world to make sure you will never bother her again. So I make myself clear?_

Ever one seemed to freeze but I heard laughing.

"Daciana? Del? Same as ever I see threatening people as always." I heard Silivana say. I took advantage of them being distracted and I blasted the black haired girl. _Zatanna. _They were all in shock and I heard someone yell her name. Rose blasted her again with fire. Now shes definitely uunconscious.

The boy wonder and the archer rushed to her side. There was some blood falling down her head and her tummy was sliced. Some blood was spilling out her. Her chest was going up and down. She is alive.

Silivana started to run towards them with a look of happiness on her face. Daciana began to run towards her to. I needed to stop this. Thats when energy came out my fingertips and hit Daciana.

They both started to slow down when they saw the red energy come towards them. Silivana yelled out her name but it was too late it hit the girl and blasted her back into a wall. I heard her cry out and I watched as her wolf collapsed to the floor.

Kid flash and Silivana screamed out her name as she fell to the ground. Silivana's necklace glowed bright and she turned her attention to me. The silver haired girl started to shoot lightning bolts at me. I dodged all her attacks and I looked towards Rose for some help.

She nodded in reply and blasted Silivana with fire. The girl fell to the ground next to Daciana. Kid flash instantly rushed to the fallen blonde and carried her over to Young justice.

"Klarion we need to fall back and tell Vandal that the mission was a success." Slightly confused I picked Silivana up and teleported all of us bad guys away from them.

*Normal POV*

"Miss Martian call the bio-ship Zatanna and Daciana need medical care as soon as possible." Kaldur ordered.

Robin scooped Zatanna up into his arms and held her close to her chest. He kept muttering words to her saying to hiself that it was going to be ok. Kid flash held Daciana while Wold dragged along Del.

Once in the bio-ship Kaldur and Conner were cleaning up her wounds. Zatanna had a massive slash down her stomach and a slice on her head. There were burn marks on her arms and her legs. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was uneven.

Daciana was worse. Her back was split open with blood pouring out of it. Her head was bleeding and her pulse was weak. The claw marks that were on her stomach were stiched up but because of the hit they had reopened.

Robin was by both there sides holding both there was sitying next to Zatanna while Megan was driving. Wally was pacing worring about the two.

They finally arrived at the cave and the two girls were rushed out as quick as they could. Red tornado, black canary and batman stood in the meeting room waiting for the team and there report.

It never happened. They only saw them run in with Zatanna and Daciana in Wallys and Robins arms. They were all soon in the med bay laying the two girls down. They were set up as soon as possible.

"I wont leave her side." Robin said while holding both the girls hands. No one knew who he was saying it about. It was most likely to be Zatanna his that might not be the case.

They all grabbed a chair and sat down next to the two beds. Some of them might leave later but not now. Not when these two needed them most.

**zatanna: wow thanks for that! :(**

**sorry Zee but it will make sense why I did that to you**

**Daciana: Mouse we might be sisters but im gonna kill you!**

**Wally: All of you shut it. Please review my beautiful people.**

**Couldnt of said it better myself**

**-Robin lover 123**


	6. Waking up

*Roses POV*

Once back at the base I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The stupid teenagers are now to wait until those two pathetic people are back on there feet. Klarion looked at me and walked away with Silivana on his shoulder. Probably taking her to see if shes ok. She might be I have no idea. Should of said that to Klarion but oh well.

I walked into the main room and saw Lex, Vandal and queen bee arguing. I coughed rather loudly but it got them to shut up.

"Rose your back. How did it go?" Lex asked. I smiled at them all and said,

"The subject is down. She looked nearly dead but we had to take down someone else it was necessary don't worry. I will go complete the next phase of the plan." They all nodded at me they all had wide smiles on there faces. With that I left.

When I left the room I was immediately slammed into a wall. Klarion.

"What did you do to her?" He hissed out at me. His eyes were filled with anger and his hands were glowing red. His hands were on my shoulders squeezing them as hard as he could. His arms began to burn my shoulders so I set my hands on fire and pressed them on his chest. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"I was did as I was told and knocked her out. It might be for life all I care. Klarion don't forget were using her and soon I get to rip out her guts and watch her die in pain. Don't tell me you have feelings for her?" I teased.

He stood up while glaring at me. That's when he stormed away. He liked her. As quick as I could I was in the med bay next to Silivana's side. I put my hands on her head and set my hands on fire.

She began to scream and her eyes snapped open.

"Its good to know your alive Silivana. You got hurt but me and Del saved you. Del has just gone for a walk so no worries. How are you feeling?" I lied. If she believes I'm Daciana she will trust me and do as I say.

"Daciana? I'm so happy its you I thought you were her twin then. You don't know that because it was a dream. It was all a dream oh god Daciana your alright." I just nodded at her.

I shushed her and gave her some water. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Phase two of the plan complete. She wouldn't suspect a thing.

* * *

*Normal POV*

Somewhere in a mountain many people were waiting. Zatanna and Daciana had gone into surgery an hour ago. It was painful to wait they didn't know what was going on in there. It was about 9'0 clock when the doctors walked out the room. A blonde middle aged woman with glasses walked over to the group of teens and said,

"You can see them now. There still unconscious and they both lost a bit of blood. We have done all we can but Zatanna might wake soon. Daciana stopped breathing twice but we didn't give up. We refused to leave her. I'm so sorry."

They nodded and walked into the room to see there two fallen team mates. They both had oxygen masks on and were covered in bandages. Robin pulled up a chair and sat in between the two beds. Artemis sat by Zatanna's side while everyone else was scattered around the room. It was only silence in the room but it all changed when Zatanna's hand twitched.

"Zee can you hear me its Robin. Come on Zee wake up."The boy wonder said slightly broken. She coughed and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She whispered out his name.

They watched as they kissed but no one was paying attention to them. They were looking at the lights flickering and Daciana's heart meter was going fast than slow. Wally and Robin both rushed to her side and tried to wake her up. It wasn't working.

That's when the blonde girl started to thrash out and scream. The necklace of Vida was on her neck. How did it get there? They threw it away the first day they met. It glowed and then stopped completely and so did she. The heart meter stopped and her body fell limp. The team stared in shock and horror. Both the boys gripped each of her hands and started to whisper out her name. That's when Del jumped in the room.

_Shes not dead but is dying. She needs you help. I only live because that necklace lets me. A prophecy states that by the 10th sunset she must have people loving her and caring for her. This is cheesy because she needs a true loves kiss and to destroy Silivana while saving the world. Please I'm begging you._

They watched as Del whimpered because of her mistresses pain.

"We need to get her to fall in love and Destroy her best friend. While saving the planet and each other and we might have to kill to do this. We also need to start her heart again. Ok so lots to do lots to do." Wally said while everyone else had a grim look on there faces. Robin and Wally looked at each other knowing that they had to save the blonde.

_Something like that Master West but lets start small. For example do you all care or have feelings for My Mistress._

Del sat at the end of Daciana's bed wagging her tail slowly. Del could detect that some had strong feelings for her. That's why Del only respected a few of them. Kaldur walked over to Daciana and checked her pulse. Nothing. Kaldur then put electricity into her chest. It shot up and they heard her gasping. She was alive but her eyes didn't dare open.

Robin took matters into his own hands and whispered in her ear.

"Dee you need to open your eyes. Please I need to know if your ok."

The rest of the team watched in awh as her eyes opened slowly. Her blue eyes scanned the room and fell on the boy wonder. Her face lit up and she whispered out his name. Daciana sat up as quick as she could and hugged him. Her face in the crook of his neck and a few stray tears falling down her face. He froze for a second but returned the hug. Zatanna watched Jealousy shooting through her body. That was her Robin. her man.

Daciana sat there her heart beating fast. Butterfly's in her stomach she was always so nervous around the youngest member. The necklace was glowing slightly. Everything in the room stood still watching the two hugging. Artemis tugged on Wally's hand and held it in hers. He looked at her and she smiled back.

Daciana slowly let go and smiled at him. They were both blushing but they didn't care. Megan flew at Daciana and hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad your ok Dee." Daciana froze only Silivana called her that. Megan smiled at her and Daciana finally felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt like she belonged somewhere.

**Ok so a Cheesy chapter. I hope you liked**

**Anyone I dont mind can you comment your name so I can put it in the story. Its important because in some of the final chapters you will be needed.**

**What do you think of KlarionxSilivana and who do you think Daciana's love one will be?**

**Anyway please review.**

**-Robin lover 123**


	7. Walking away

*Robins POV*

Ok lots to do in a short amount of time. Saving the world on the top of my list for definite. I watched as Megan talked to Daciana while Artemis talked to Zatanna. I could tell Zee had a problem with Dee and Del. So did Artemis. Us guys didnt they were a new addition to the team. A new member of our family.

I felt something trying to enter my mind to speak to me. Megan. I let her in because I knew she only wanted to speak to me.

_Robin you look lost. Are you ok?_

Sweetist girl on earth or what. Always knew if I needed to speak to someome. She was my older sister and I think she looked out for me the most.

_Yeah just thinking about what Del said. Saving the world. Killing Silivana. Daciana on the 10th sunset. Im just scared of losing someone else who I care about more than anything._

**She** looked at me with concern written on her face. Everything else around me didnt matter. No one knew but after training for hours with Daciana I felt a spark. We ended up walking on the beach together and she was my best friend. I needed her.

_Robin... Did you hear that?_

There was a scream. Then another one. I rushed out the room to see Daciana's twin standing there with a chainsaw In her hands, fresh blood dropping off it.

"Oh someone else to try and stand in my way. Well prepare to die." She said before trying to kill me with the chainsaw. I dodged all her attacks she was too quick so I couldn't attack back.

I watched as she set the chainsaw on fire and her eyes went a demonic red. Crap. Im screwed. I had a clot of close calls but eventually she stopped. I heard breathing from behind me and there I saw young justice originals suited up. Man my friends as awesome.

"Oh look. Young justice. My sisters saviours give her over and none of you pethetic mortals will die."

Mortals. I watched as her nails grew sharp like claws and he teeth looked like fangs. This wasnt our fight. Daciana was like an angel and she was like a demon. This was something that we couldnt handle.

"She wont leave with you. I wont go without a fight and my last breath will be saving her if I have too."

She laughed like the joker before replying.

"Oh really." Thats when she started throwing fire at us and trying to kill us with a chainsaw. I dodged most attacks but a fire skimmed my ankle. Conner saw and immediately raced over to me to help me up. I was totally not feeling the aster.

*Dacianas POV*

I saw the whole thing from my bed. My twin needed me and me alone. My friends were going to get hurt. I promised to Kaldur.

_Flash back_

_"Daciana can we have a word please?" Kaldur asked quite timid. I nodded and smiled at him as I stood up to talk somewhere more privet. _

_Once we were somewhere else I asked now shy to be alone with him, "so umm whats up?" _

_He looked me in the eye before speaking._

_" As you know you are going to get hurt in this job and I do believe in fate so you being her has to be important. What im saying is you were brought here by destiny and Im afraid that destiny will be cruel to you and my team. Please promise me that you will do the right thing for my team and not yourself. I know its harsh but they have turned into my family."_

_I nodded it was fair. I wasnt going to break them because of me. Never._

_Flash back over._

I sighed heavily and stood up. Zatanna looking at me confused. I showed her the memory in my head. She gasped and tears pricked her eyes. I never knew she atually cared. I started to walk out the room and memories were flooding in my head.

Of Kaldur. Conner. Artemis. Megan. Wally. Zatanna. Then him. The boy I have loved before I met them. The boy who lightens my day. Robin.

I pushed past the team and I stood before my twin. Del behind me growling slightly at her.

"Daciana finally. Ready to come? Or do I have to take you by force." My whole attitude darkened. I had no grin on my face it was covered by a frown and I was doing the bat glare. Time to finish this.

"I will come but you have to stop messing with Silivanas head. Let her go. Then you leave young justice alone and never let them see you again." Robin whispered no and grabbed my hand holding it for dear life.

I turned my gaze towards Kaldur nodding. He smiled sadly at me and motioned me to step forward. I cupped Robins cheek and made his masked eyes look into mine.

I whispered "Stay safe." Then he chocked out six words that broke my heart,"I dont want you to go."

I pulled away from him knowing he would come for me. I walked by my twins side with Del by my side. I did a hand motion telling her to stay with them. She would be safe there. My first friend ever.

Wolf dragged her back and then thats when I was teleported. The only thing I saw was blackness.

**Dun dun dunnnnn.**

**Ok so Daciana has finally been taken. RobinXDaciana in that. Dont worry shes not gone forever. So the next few chapters might contain a bit a blood just a pre warning. **

**I need to know if I should continue because I dont think many people like it. :( so please let me know if you do**

**Anyway on a happier note I wanted to say I will be doing some more young justice fanfics real soon. **

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Robin lover 123**


	8. The Knights

*Robins POV*

No. No no no no no! Dee. Del howled next to my side and she began to whimper. We all stared at where the twins use to be. I heard a sob and it was of Megan. She had tears falling down her face and Artemis looked like she needed to leave. I never knew that Artemis actully cared about Dee.

Conner brought Megan into a hug and held her tight. Wally just stared into space and it looked like he was hurting as much as I was. Kaldur had a look of guilt on his face like the time Failsafe happened. As for me well it felt like someome had just punchered a whole in my heart and ripped my soul from my body.

I knew it was wrong to love more than one person. But I couldn't decide who I loved. Zatanna was my girlfriend and I would give up being a hero for her. As for Daciana the second she woke up I was in love. I dont believe in live at first sight but seeing her I did. I would give up my life just for her.

Memories of the beach flooded into my head.

_Flashback_

_"So boy wonder what's the best part of being a hero." She said with a beautiful smile on her face. Her eyes glitered and the waves were settled like I was. The mood reflected and it shone on the angel I knew as Daciana._

_I smiled at her and replied, "meeting new people and just knowing the fact that every day I save lifes. So Why did you say yes?" I asked very curious of her answer. I could spend all day talking to her she was the angel that chased away the darkness. I couldnt say that to her and I shoudnt feel like this because I was with Zee but someone about her made my heart race._

_" Well back at home you guys are umm my favourite characters on a show called Young Justice. I have always wanted to join you guys and the fact now your here and real my dreams have come true. I couldnt help but say yes." _

_I nodded at her and pulled on her hand. She looked into my masked eyes and held my hand. Today was the greatest day of my life._

_Flashback over._

I stumbled behind everyone as we went back in the room to join Zee. I looked at the wall next to me my mind playin tricks on me saying shes by my side. The ghost from my mind grabbed my hand and smiled at me before disappering.

I was going to get her back even I have to fight for my life.

*Roses POV*

I had teleported Daciana and I to a place we both know quite well. She stared to stir and wake up. I sat down by her side and sighed. Only if she knew the truth. Her body jolted up and her eyes blasted open. She jumped back from me knwoing who I was.

"Dee" I said calmly with a concerned look on my face. "It's ok it's me Rose. I know this is strange for you but sooner or later you will know why I'm doing this but for now night." I blasted fire at her knocking her back unconscious.

I grabbed hold of her arm and teleported us back to base. I dragged her back to where Vandal was. He smirked as he watched me drag her in. My sister.

"Well done put her in the cell we have set up for her." I nodded still frowning. I pulled her down to the cell next to Silivana's. They were only using the Silver headed girl. Soon they will cut out her heart and rip her up bit by bit. I had to make sure they didnt do that to my twin.

Once she was in her cell, that blocked her powers, I slammed the door and with one last look I walked away. Memories from the past were fresh in my head. Of me and my family. Now there dead and I couldnt do anything to stop my sister from getting hurt or worse killed.

*Klarions POV*

I watched from the shadows as Rose walked away. Queen bee stod by my side and nodded. It was time to see what she was made of. I went down to our new prisoners cell and opened the door. I walked in and locked the door behind me. This was going to be fun.

She had chains on her arms and legs. She has no idea what is about to happen.

I waited until she woke up and it took an hour until she did. Her hair was covering her face but I saw her crystles blue eyes open.

"Finally Daciana. Are you ready to see what your made of." She looked at me slightly confused before I grabbed a whip from the wall. I snapped it on her back and a scream exited her mouth causing me to whip her again. Yes this was me torchering her.

This happened for about a few hours until I stopped hitting her with the whip. Blood trickled down her back and she was breathing heavily. Tears were faling down her face and i have to say myseIf that was worse on what the Joker could do. I placed the whip back on the wall and whispered to her.

"I'll be back tomorrow to carry in our fun." I cackled before leaving the room. Little did I know that I was in trouble.

*Superman's POV.*

"Bruce." He turned to look at me and I saw that he was as depressed as I was. Daciana was a new addition to the team there family and she had just been taken by the light. This was top priority and we know what will happen soon with the world being at risk.

"I think its time we call the Knights in." He nodded. We both really didnt want to call them I but we have to take extreme measures for this. The knights were spys. Killers aswell. They helped the Justice League when we needed them but we hate working with killers but for this we needed to.

I looked at the cave monitors and I watched them all sitting there looking ready to break down. I called the Knighs on the Computer and up came a brown haired girl with blue eyes wearing a spy suit and a large gun on her back.

"Clark good to see you again what's up." Yes that was the youngest agent aged 14 but the best they had. That was Vicky Howl.

**Dun dun dunnnn!**

**This is intense. Robin loves Daciana. Silivana might die. Dacianas being tourchered by the light. Rose fighting for some reason and actually cares for Daciana. The league working with The Knights.**

**What will happen next!?**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Robin lover 123**


End file.
